B-Emperors
is a group of three highly-skilled b-shots with mythical b-damans that introduced in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. Their names are not revealed to the public. Their skills and b-damans had been given titles which are given by one of the 1st Generation's members, their style of fighting are greatly matched for their entities. They each have a '-Tei' (帝, means emperor) in their titles. They received many respects and fears from the other b-shots. Their fearsome existence also spread around the world as a rumor. The B-Emperors are only known by the b-shots who are lived in the regions under their charge. They are stated to be very popular and idolized by the local b-shots as well, despite their mercilessness. Currently, these three b-shots are teenagers which are still young. However, their fearsome auras, status and skills earned large amount of adults that served under them. Rumors said they are the bosses of Organized Crimes which this implied to only Shu. Rinne has the government and S.O.N.G. covered all her needs and purposes while hiding that the truth of her false death and she's affiliated with the S.O.N.G. . As for Miren, she used to have a few organized crimes served under her and also an overseas company (German) assisting her until she became an agent of S.O.N.G. . Shu is clearly noted by Shinji, he has many organized crimes and some companies (Japan's) working under him. Sometimes, they will hold meetings while hiding their own true identities and call each other by their title. Rinne and Miren have met each others when they were still young. In childhood, they has many confrontations and conflicts, but three years prior the story, they finally started to work together. They are cooperating to overwhelm Shu one day, before his plan success. Their b-damans never revealed in their meeting as well, so Rinne and Miren cannot confirm that Shu became a B-Emperor without a b-daman to begin with. As Shu obtained Phantom Blaster as his partner, all 2nd-Gen. B-Emperors are dragon type b-daman users. After Blaster were gone for good, the B-Emperors gone through a new generation of new members. The members will hold meetings for exchanging information and will have an interest in new yet potential b-shots. In the new generation, 3rd generation, the members are representatives and also the navigators for b-shots in each region. The manager and recruiter for both 2nd generation and 3rd generation was one of the 1st generation's, Tsukasa Amakawa who was also one the founders as well. The reason why Tsukasa chose Shu as one of the 2nd Gen. members, because he cannot disobeys the "guide of the star" and plus, he still have hopes for him to change his evil mind. The numbers of members for First and Second generation are three people, until third generation adds more members up to seven members. Authorities B-Emperors are given the permission to erase a b-shot's ID, taking their b-daman and forbids them from playing B-Daman. The reason is because of Shu who are sending his spies as b-shots into the regions where Rinne and Miren were taking charge of. He wants to get more information about them while also the clues of the relics. Nevertheless, his plan didn't work as Rinne and Miren successfully captured all his spies and hold them into custody for Shu's personal info. For those who are innocent, merely moving from other region to another, they were freed to go after erasing their memories of being hold custody. Members First Generation Second Generation Third Generation See Also *Legendary B-Shots *The Eighteen Kin (CFVII) *Nine Dragons of Nature *Starry Dragons of Synchronous Universe Trivia * All members are came from the descendants, of the users of Nine dragons of Nature. * The members had participated in the CFIGP stages that were held in their governed regions. * So far, Shu Yatogami is the only member that uses violence in order to take over regions. * Shu Yatogami seems to know the identities of Rinne and Miren. ** He knew Rinne was a member of the Kazanari Clan, the granddaughter of the former head of the Kazanari Family (Fudou Kazanari) and the niece of the current head of Kazanari Family (Yatsuhiro Kazanari). ** He knew Miren is a descendant of the Hibiyoru Family, so he always sent his subordinates to capture her. However, missions were ended failed. * The third generation's members are all Legendary B-Shots. ** All members have the representative signs of their b-damans in their titles. *** Dracyan is the current Dragon King, so known as the Emperor. *** Dravise is the Wind, Ran (嵐) means Storm or Tempest. *** Dragren is the Fire, En (炎) means Flames/Fire. *** Drazeros is the Darkness, Mei (冥) means dark. *** Soulsaver is the Soul/Spirit and Butterfly, Rei (霊) means soul/spirit and Chou (蝶) means butterfly. *** Dragonic is the Severity, Gen (厳) means severity/rigidty. *** Maelstrom is the Sea, Kai (海) means sea. ** Rinne is the first person to have changed her title. ** Rinne and Leon are the only ones to have their titles inherited by pre-generation and also having their family members to be the founders. Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Crystal Dimension